


Anniversary

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Castiel for their 11th anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, I wrote this short little one-shot yesterday for "Castiel's Birthday". Celebrating 11 years of him being in the show (Though I didn't get into the show until last year) Since I already wrote a birthday story about Cas. I decided to make this an anniversary story.

Anniversary

Castiel could feel the weight of Dean lying beside him. Dean’s head rested on his shoulder as he slept soundly. He traced designs on the back of Dean’s back as he watched him sleep. He smiled. Dean always looked so peaceful as he slept. His heart filled with love. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Dean. He felt the human begin to stir under his arm.

Dean let out a soft groan as his beautiful green eyes opened up. “Morning, Cas.” He mumbled into his shoulder.

“Morning, my love.” He placed a soft kiss on top of his head.

He smiled. “What time is it?” He mumbled. “And please just tell me the time don’t add nothing to it.”

“It is seven AM.”

He raised his head off of Castiel’s shoulder. “Oh good.” He yawned. “Glad I got six hours of sleep.” He kissed the angel on the cheek

“Humans need seven hours of sleep. At least that’s what I read.” He kissed him back

“Not this one.” He patted his chest and smiled. “Come on. Let’s get up before Sammy does.” He climbed out of bed

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Why? We can just stay in bed and spend some more time together.”

He smiled again. “As much as I would like that,” He leaned over and kissed him on the lips firmly

He treaded his fingers through his hair. “So why don’t we?”

“Just come on, Cas. We can pick this up later.” He took his hand and pulled the angel out of the bed

Castiel let out a sigh. It had taken him some time to allow himself to be happy with Dean. He loved the human a lot and Dean loved him in return. It just took them some time to get to that point in their lives.

“Put on your trench coat.” Dean said

He frowned. “Really? I thought you wanted me to ‘relax in my own home’?”

“You’ll need it where we are going.” He handed Castiel his coat

The angel put it on. “Coat on.”

Dean took his hand. “Okay let’s go.”

The angel followed him down the hall. “Where are we going, Dean?”

“You’ll see, honey.” He said as he looked over his shoulder with a smile. He walked them to the front down and paused. “Close your eyes.”

“Dean,”

“Close them, Cas.” He rubbed his arm. “Trust me, baby.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I feel silly.” He sensed Dean wave his hands over his face. “I assure you they are closed.”

“No peeking, Cas.” He said poking his nose. “Or else I’ll tie your tie over your eyes.”

He rolled his eyes even though Dean couldn’t see them. “You would like that wouldn’t you, Dean?”

Dean snickered. “Don’t tempt me, Cas.”

Castiel heard the door open. The air hit his face and he could smell the crisp fall air. Dean took his hand and he started to follow him. He could hear the leave crunch beneath his feet. “Dean?”

“Almost there, Cas.”

He could sense them walk around the side of the bunker. The side of the bunker was mostly old grown-up weeds and bushes. He wanted to clean it up and start a garden in it but he never got around to it. He smelt a brief scent of a flower. Wait… no way. “Dean, did you?” He didn’t finish the question.

Dean leaned in against his ear. “Okay, baby, open your beautiful blue eyes.”

He opened his eyes to see a garden in front of him. He gasped. “Oh, Dean.” He covered his mouth out of shock. The garden had mums, purple fountain grass, and celosia. There was also a bird feeder in the middle. It was small but it laid down the groundwork for a future garden. “I love it, Dean.” He pulled the hunter into a hug and kissed him firmly on the lips. “And I love you.”

Dean laughed and returned the kiss. “Happy anniversary, sweetie.”

He blinked. “Anniversary? It’s not our anniversary. Not yet anyway.”

He nodded. “Do you know what today is?”

“September 18th.”

“Yup, and do you know what happened on this day eleven years ago?”

He smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. “I think so but remind me.”

He grinned. “Well, some handsome man walked into a barn, like he owned the place.” He kissed him again. “Legend has it that sparks literally flew that day.”

“I believe the legends might be right.” Castiel said

“As do I.” He took his hand and squeezed. “Not a day goes by that I am not grateful for you walking into that barn… or for pulling me out of Hell for that matter.” He looked at Castiel’s hands as if studying them. “Sure we’ve had our ups and downs but I know in the end we have each other.”

He nodded. “I am glad that I meet you as well.” He looked at the garden. “When did you have time to do this?”

“I snuck out a few times while you were watching TV or taking a catnap or whenever you weren’t paying attention.” He looked at his handiwork and smiled. “I worked on it for a while. I’m so happy you love it.”

He sighed. “I did not get you anything for our anniversary.”

“You can make it up to me sometime.” Dean teased as he kissed him on the cheek

“I heard from Sam that there is a Led Zeppelin cover band performing later this month.” He kissed him back. “Would that be something you would be interested in?”

He nodded. “Hell ya,” He took his hand and laced his fingers through his. “Let’s go and have breakfast. I’ll make you some coffee.”

“You spoil me. How about I make you breakfast?”

He shook his head. “Hell no, last time you did it was burnt into an unrecognizable mess.”

He laughed. “It was pretty bad.” They started to walk back towards the Bunker hand in hand, love in their eyes and their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked this I have plenty more stories on my account.


End file.
